1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer capable of printing images on recording media, and to a control system including the printer and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H08-034142 discloses a printer that stores font data internally. When a print job that specifies a particular font is received from a host computer or other control device, for example, the printer disclosed in JP-A-H08-034142 prints text using the internal font data.
When a printer prints text based on font data as described above, there is also a need to be able to adjust the size of the characters printed on the recording medium by adjusting the size of the font data without depending on control by the control device.